NSYNC vs InuYasha
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: Summary is inside, But I'll tell you this... it is a Song/Talkie Fanfiction!!
1. InuYasha vs Bye Bye Bye

Summary (Why I made this): I was on a Soda Sugar High when I made this.. I was playing on a Computer when some problems started to happen. So I went and checked out like the hard rive and stuff, and I saw that the last defrag was a couple of month's ago. I was like O.O; So I started to defrag and I was board. I got my music and played the song, Titanic. Then NSYNC, the second I heard the first song (Bye Bye Bye) I though about Inu-Yasha singing it to Kikyo :D and then I heard the Second song (It's Gonna Be Me) and though about Him Singing it to Kagome. I heard the Third Song (Space Cowboy) I thought of Miroku Singing it to Sango. So Here Goes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or anyone else **Blows Nose** Thanks Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: OK:).. FLUFFY!!  
  
Fluffy: **Shacks head**  
  
~*~*~ NSYNC vs. INU-YASHA and CREW~*~*~  
(Part-1 Inu-Yasha vs. Bye Bye Bye) By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
"Kikyo I don't love you anymore." Inu-Yasha tried to explain. "It's that little witch Kagome isn't it?" Kikyo said. "Well. Ummmm. Yes it is." Inu- Yasha said. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened agent his head. "Listen Kikyo." Inu-Yasha said, then. Started to sing to her.  
  
Song (Bye Bye Bye) (By NSYNC)  
  
Bye Bye Bye  
  
"I'm doing this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight, I know this can't be right, Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me, So now it's time to leave and make it alone I know that I can't take no more, It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door, Baby bye bye bye. Bye Bye, Don't wanna be a fool for you, Just another player in your game for two, You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby bye bye bye, Bye Bye, Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough, It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Baby bye bye bye. You just hit me with the truth, Now girl you're more then welcome to, So give me one good reason, Baby come on, I live for you and me, And now I really come to see, That life would be much better once you're gone I now that I can't take no more. It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out the door, Baby bye bye bye. Bye Bye, Don't wanna be a fool for you, Just another player in your game for two, You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby bye bye bye, Bye Bye, Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough, It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Baby bye bye bye. I'm giving up I know for sure, Don't wanna be the reason for your love no more, Bye Bye, I'm checking out, I'm signing off, Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough Don't wanna be your fool in this game for two, So I'm leaving you behind, (Bye Bye Bye) (A/N: Wind blowing and it sound's like that? O.o;) I don't wanna make it tough, (Make it though) (A/N: Wind again?) But I had enough, (Bye Bye) And it ain't no lie Bye Bye, Don't wannna be the fool for you, Just another player in your game for two, Don't wanna be your fool, But it ain't no lie, Baby bye bye bye, Bye Bye, Don't really wanna make it though, I just tell you that I had enough, It may sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Bye bye bye, Bye bye..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha. OMG!!! How could you?!?" Kikyo said, taking an arrow out. " I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Inu-Yasha said. Then using his demonic speed, he used his claws to chop her head off, and it rolled on to the ground. Her body falling onto the ground after her head did. ~*~ POOF!!~*~ Her Body and head turned to ashes and the wind blow them away (A/N: Weird Wind) Then Inu-Yasha ran back to the camp, and went to sleep.  
  
KL-IG: I'm going to make the 2nd chapter like 3 or 4 day's from now, but if I get lot's of review's I might be able to make it tomorrow:) So Please REVIEW, REVIEW REVEIW!! 


	2. InuYasha vs It’s Gonna Be Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha. Kagome and Sesshoumaru would already have a couple Pups by now~.^!!! Kikyo would be dead **Shudders at her name** Shippo's parents would be alive and Miroku and Sango would be Married. Inu- Yasha would be living at Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Castle! Kirara Living with San. And Mir.!  
  
Inu-Yasha vs. It's Gonna Be Me  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
Inu-Yasha got back to the camp. Miroku and the gang were asleep, but Kagome was leaning ageanst the tree Inu-Yasha usually sleep's in. "Kagome? Why are you awake?" Inu-Yasha asked walking up to Kagome. "Huh? Oh! Inu-Yasha your back.. Where were you?" Kagome asked, hugging him. "Well. Ummm. to see Kikyo." Inu-Yasha said. "Oh." Was all Kagome could say. "NO, NO!!! Not like that. NO!" Inu-Yasha shouted almost walking everyone up. "Inu-Yasha please, keep your voice down." Kagome said, walking back over to her sleeping bag. "Kagome, come with me for a second. Just for a little walk." Inu-Yasha said. "Ok." Kagome said, standing up and walking over to him. They walked for about Ten Minutes, until they came to a clearing. "Kagome Listen to me. When I went to see Kikyo I-" Inu-Yasha started but was cut off by Kagome. "Love her and not me, I know already Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, about to walk back to camp. "Darn-it Kagome Listen to me. I went to see Kikyo, and when she got there I told her that I didn't love her, I loved someone else, and then I said that I would stop her from hurting everyone else, so I.. Ahhh.. Cut off her head." Inu-Yasha said. O.O was all Kagome did. "Kagome I-I-I-. umm. Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said. "Hai, Inu-Yasha?" Asked a stilled shocked Kagome. "Umm." Inu-Yasha started, and then began to sing.  
  
Song: It's Gonna Be Me  
  
"You might've been hurt babe, That ain't no lie. You've seen them all come and go, oh. I remember you told me, That it made you believe in, No man, No cry. Maybe that's why. Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you, You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them, baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess What. It's Gonna Be Me. You've got no choice babe, But to move on you know, There ain't no time waste, 'cause you're just, Too blind to see, But in the end you know it's gonna be me. You can't deny, So just tell me why. Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you, You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them, baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess What. It's Gonna Be Me. There comes a day, When I'll be the one, You'll see, It's gonna. it's gonna be me. All that I do, Is not enough for you, don't wanna lose it, But I'm not like that. When finally (finally) you get to love again, Guess what. guess what. Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you, You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them, baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess What. It's Gonna Be Me!!!!!" Inu-Yasha sang. "WOW!!! Inu-Yasha. I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said, jumping into his arms. "I love you, too." Inu-Yasha said, stroking Kagome's hair. Inu-Yasha cupped Kagome's face with one clawed hand, and brought it up to see his face. When he saw Kagome's tearing eyes, he was worried. "Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked, 'worry' written all over his face. "Baka, These are tear's of joy, not sorrow." Kagome said, smiling at him. Inu-Yasha smiled back, and brushed her tears away with his thumb. THEN!!!!!! Kissed her very passionately. (A/N: Awwww:) **Finally** the Kiss ended, and they went back to camp. Hand in Hand, getting lost into each other's Eyes.  
  
KL-IG: Well that's it for this Chapter, I hope you all liked it **shouts and everyone gets off the stage** Sorry all but were now going to make the next scene. Inu-Yasha, Kagome. GET OFF THE STAGE!!  
  
Inu/Kag: **doesn't listen**  
  
KL-IG: **sigh's** I have to bring in the big gun's. ** shouts, again** KOUGA!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Huh?!? Where?!? **Grrrrrrr.**  
  
Kouga: Kagome!! Inu-Kuro ( I spell that right? If not then it's Dog-Turd)  
  
KL-IG: SESSHOUMARU-KOI!!  
  
Sess: WHAT do you WANT NOW?!?!  
  
KL-IG: I will let you beet-up Inu-Yasha, if you give me a 'Good' Kiss on the Lips?  
  
Sess: I can beet-up Inu-Yasha when ev-  
  
KL-IG: **Glares** Not when you are here you can't. Besides you have to do what I tell you.  
  
Sess: This Sesshoumaru doesn't do-  
  
KL-IG: I'm the one that pays you!! **Sing-Sang voice**  
  
Sess: uh-huh. Just Review.  
  
~*~*~ Shouting is heard as you leave through the Back Door~*~*~ 


	3. Miroku vs Space Cowboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Co. But I would gladly 'TAKE MY' Sesshoumaru-sama-Koi-Pooh!  
  
Sess: I, Sesshoumaru, am NOT owned by the likes of hum- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?  
  
KL-IG:Sesshoumaru-sama-Koi-Pooh!  
  
Sess: You will regret ever calling THIS Sesshoumaru that! **Takes Toujikin out**  
  
KL-IG: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I try and be nice enough by putting you in my Fanfiction yet you want to kill Me, WHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: **Sigh's and puts Toujikin back** I. I'm sorry **Hugs**  
  
KL-IG: **Stop's crying, and hugs back** MINE!!  
  
Sess: **Sigh's again, and shakes head** Just read the Darn Fic!  
  
Miroku vs. Space Cowboy  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
Inu-Yasha and co. were all asleep  
  
~*~Morning~*~  
  
Sango woke up to having warmth on her lower back. Opening up her eye's to see Miroku, she reached behind her, and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and. **WHAM** A Bump-on-the-head, Miroku fell to the ground, Walking everyone up. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Sango-chan" Kagome said, Fixing Breakfast. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Kagome-chan" Sango said. "RAMEN!" Kagome shouted. Inu-Yasha jumped out of tree so fast, you might think a red and silver wind was running to get some Ramen. After Breakfast was done, Miroku asked if Sango would take a walk with him for just like 15 Minute's. Sango hesaited but agreed. So after everyone was done with their morning things, Kagome, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, and Kirara rested. Sango and Miroku left, to go take their walk.  
  
~*~15 Minute's later~*~  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked, stopping. "Hai?" Sango asked. "Well, umm, I wanted to give you something. Here" Miroku said, handing Sango one of the Prettiest flowers she had ever seen. "OMG! Miroku it's beautiful!" Sango said, sniffing the flower. "I know something prettier." Miroku said. "Yeah? What?" Sango said, curiously. "You." Said Miroku. "What?" Sango asked Blanching. "You" Miroku said again. "I have something else for you, too. Kagome had to help me." Miroku said. "And what is that?" Sango asked? "Only This." Miroku said.  
  
Song: Space Cowboy (Yippie-Yi-Yay)  
  
"Here it comes, millennium. And everybody talkin' 'bout Jerusalem. Is this the beginning or beginning of the end. Well, I've got other thoughts my friend.  
  
~^~ See I've got my eyes on the skies. The heavenly bodies up high. And if you're in the mood to take a ride. Then strap on a suit and get inside. ~^~ If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay. Why-yi- yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo. ~^~ We don't need all these prophecies. Tellin' us what's a sign, what's a sign. 'Cause paranoia ain't the way to live you're live from day to day. So leave your doubts and your fears behind. ~^~ Don't be afraid at all. 'Cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall. Put your mind and your body to the test. . 'Cause up in outer space it's like the wild Wild West. ~^~ If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay. Why-yi- yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo. ~^~ Boom and never let you try to stop me. Born of fly sky high, up to the top see. Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears, Millennium sound to motivate the future years. And you can either be scared or get prepared. Against all odds I bet you never would've dared. To make these moves and take flight like me. To come through for the world prophesy. Space connect to overthrow your interception. , Ready or not, make it hot. That ain't no question. Get *NSYNC and put your head to the sky. Keep the faith. One Love from Left Eye. ~^~  
If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. If you wanna fly, come and take a ride. Take a space ride with cowboy, baby. Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay. Why-yi- yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo."  
  
~^~End Song~^~  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say." Sango said. "Do you love me, too?" Miruko asked. "Hai." Sango said, nodding. "YEAH!!!!!!" Shouted Miruko.  
  
~^~In the Camp Site~^~  
  
"What was that?" Inu-Yasha asked, turning to were Miruko and Sango had gone. "Nothing Inu-Yasha, It's. Nothing." Kagome said, getting Happier and Happier by the Minute.  
  
KL-IG: Look at 'MY' New Sessy Tail **Holds up Sessy's Tail**  
  
Sess: DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL, WOMEN!!! **Growls**  
  
KL-IG **Sniff** But I put you in my Fan Fiction **sniff**  
  
Sess: YOU DID NOT! **Growls some more**  
  
KL-IG: LISTEN YOU!! I AM A YOUKAI, TOO!! AND YOU YELLING IN MY OVER SENSATIVE EARS DOES NOT HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Growls back**  
  
Sess: Owwwwww.. Ok, Ok.  
  
KL-IG: YEAH!!!!!! **Grabs Tail** Look at 'MY' New Sessy Tail!!  
  
Sess: **sigh's** Just R&R!  
  
~^~ Ja Ne!~^~ 


	4. Bad AN! BAD!

A/N Sorry all, but not a chapter.  
  
To People:  
I receinty lost contact with one of my friend's. If you know her please tell her that 'ICQ has to be deleted from my computer so I can play one of my games, it will be gone by Christmas Eve. I still have her e-mail Address.' If you know her, or have contact PLEASE tell her that. Her name is GreenDragonSpirit. Remember if you see or know her, please tell her. . . PLEASE!!!  
  
To GreenDragonSpirit:  
If you are reading this, ummm. . . never mind. Just know that I have to get rid of ICQ because I can't play one of my games, and it might not let me play some other games, in the future. I'm very sorry. But I still have your E-mail address^___^  
  
To People:  
Sorry all that this is not a chapter, I am having MAGER Writers block on all of my stories. Again, Sorry!  
  
~~~~~KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
P.S. Thank you soooo very much, all of my fan's and reviewers for everything. If you have any idea's. Just send 'em to me-^.^- THANKS!!!! 


End file.
